Julie Makimoto
Julie Makimoto (original version: ) is one of the protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Julie is a Subterra Brawler, partnered with Subterra Hammer Gorem. Julie's sister is Daisy Makimoto. In Mechtanium Surge, she has become a news reporter for Bakugan City. Personality Julie is a 12 year old girl. She may come off a bit scattered but Julie can compete with the best of the brawlers at Bakugan. Julie would best be described as a little princess and in conversation; she can be a little vacant. She is bubbly, extroverted and adores Dan Kuso. She also hated Runo Misaki out of jealousy, until she started dating Billy Gilbert. She is Dan's number one fan, making Runo angry sometimes. She tries to help out and give helpful advice whenever someone needs it, and lives in the isolated Bakugan Valley, in Australia. Appearance In Bakugan Battle Brawlers she wears a pink outfit with white fingerless gloves that covers her forearms. She wears headphones and a portable music player attached to her right shoulder (but rarely seen listening to it). She wears white boots that matches her white hair. In Bakugan: New Vestroia Julie wears a bleached rainbow shirt with red shorts and a red scrunched and a gold heart hair clip, unlike the gold scrunched and pink hair clip in the original season. In Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Julie's outfit changes to a dark blue shirt and sometimes a green jacket. She wears a pink waitress uniform as well as a cheerleader's. In Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Julie wears a black tank top with a pink jacket. She also wears white shorts. Story Bakugan Battle Brawlers In the beginning of the series she only made appearances chatting with the Battle Brawlers in a chat room on the site, and would usually get eager to hear if Dan had won any battles or not. In episode 10 she made her first live appearance. She battled Billy and easily lost due to his talking bakugan Cycloid. Later she was sad that all her friends (Battle Brawlers & Billy) had talking bakugan! When she had a day off from school she spent the whole day looking for a talking bakugan. In the end she almost got stung by scorpions, bit by venomous spiders, and could've fallen off steep cliff and still no talking bakugan! In her depression she started crying, till Gorem came along! Gorem made friends with Julie and together they defeated Billy, and he told her that he was ranked 11 at that time, which impressed Julie. She is childhood friends with Billy and when he joins Masquerade she is crushed. In episode 15, she and Shun challenged Komba (she revealed that Komba was her neighbor) and Billy. In their battle she lost both Tuskor and Rattleoid (but later appear back with her in episode 19 for no reason) , she almost lost Gorem but thanks to Shun he sacrificed Monarus, and in the end they pulled it together and defeated them both. In episode 19, she follows Dan around since she is still sad, in which Runo called her a "dog". She would do anything to free Billy from Masquerade's grip, which she does and almost lead her and Gorem to be banished to the Doom Dimension forever. Through the series most of the time whenever Dan wins a brawl she tackles or bear hugs him to the ground, which usually ticks off Runo. (For example when Dan defeated Chan-Lee for the first time or when he, Runo and Marucho defeated Klaus, Chan and Julio.) When Billy was defeated by Masquerade, somehow Julie sensed that something was and wrong, and it was proven true when Joe told everyone about what happened to them. She was later watching Dan's match against Masquerade and tried her best to encourage everyone after he was sent to the Doom Dimension with Drago. When the brawlers ended up in the Doom Dimension with Dan, she tackled him to the ground as usual, but didn't seem happy to see them, at first. She is then tested by Clayf, one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia in episode 29. In order to return to Earth, she must battle against an illusion of her sister, Daisy Makimoto, making her think she wasn't special and how Daisy would always out do her at everything. But then she realized that she is special and doesn't need to compare herself to her sister, which allowed Gorem to evolve into Hammer Gorem. She makes another appearance during Dan's test and along with the rest of the gang as illusionary clowns. She battles Dan first, in episode 34, to get Drago to evolve and it has been revealed that in the rankings she has moved up to eighth place. She and Hammer Gorem are defeated nevertheless, Dan at first doesn’t want to battle Julie since he hesitates that he didn't want her to fall off Hammer Gorem but due to some words of encouragement by Julie Dan finally used his ability, won and caught Julie before she fell. When the Brawlers were in Vestroia, while in the Ventus/Aquos world she didn't do much to help the Brawlers but used Hammer Gorem to find the next world, and successfully entered the portal. Julie and Runo stayed behind in the Subterra/Haos world to slow down the Subterra-Haos Hybrids Rabeeder and Tricloid. Since they challenged them to a race Runo and Julie stalled them until Dan and Drago reached the portal, they stayed behind however. When Drago and Hydranoid thought they defeated Centorrior and Druman, Julie and the rest of the gang re-appear, although they never revealed how they were freed. She later faced Tricloid again alongside Billy and Nene in episode 47 and defeat her. It was also revealed in that episode that Julie and Billy really did have feelings for each other and of course she asked Billy on a date to which he said "yes." She later helps Dan and Infinity Drago to defeat and destroy Naga. Julie usually battles alone but she has partnered with Dan, Runo, Shun, and Nene. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia ]] She is seen with Marucho in the first episode, spying on Runo and Dan. When Drago asks for help everyone volunteers but Drago asks the girls and Marucho to turn around so Dan and Drago can come but Marucho enters the portal also. Julie and Runo are furious as the boys ditched them. Julie is later seen talking about Billy at the diner where the girls work restating the romantic bond between them. Julie returns to help Runo to get to New Vestroia and help Dan, Marucho, and Drago, which goes wrong and leaves Runo trapped between both worlds. She was also alongside Mira Clay in a battle with Gus Grav in episode 12 when Mira challenged Spectra to take off his mask if she beats him in a battle. Then Spectra unmasks himself and their prediction was right he was Keith Clay. Julie is then forced to enter and help Dan and the Resistance, but after Lync entered, those who were able to enter in the Transporter must have Gauntlets, being Dan and Baron. However, Julie and the others couldn't enter; making Runo upset and Julie worried. When Mira returned in the next season she gave Runo, Alice and Julie Gauntlets. In episode 34 she stayed in Marucho's mansion discussing on their plan of attack on the Vexos and how they will protect the Attribute Energies. Later, in the next episode she is watching a romance movie which causes the boys to fall asleep. In episode 37, she and Billy battled against Ace, but even with the combined power of Gorem and Cycloid, they couldn't defeat him, due to the help of "Flash Falcon Fly." In the events leading to the finale as of episode 45, Spectra doesn’t teleport her into the mother ship saying that since she wasn't chosen by the Ancients she can't come. So, she worries about Dan and the others, but she knows that they will be fine and cheers for them on the "sidelines." She is seen again in episode 48 cheering for Mira as she defeats Mylene, and is worried that Mira and Keith might get trapped inside Bakugan Interspace, and is happy that they made it out. In episode 51, Gorem, along with Tigrerra, tell the Resistance that they quit brawling, for they are putting Runo and Julie in Danger. So they will only brawl if it is really necessary now. In episode 52, she along with Runo are glad that everyone returned safely. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Gundalian Invaders, Julie is a year older and has also moved to Bayview, like Dan. She works at a local cafe as a waitress. She turns out to be a cheerleader at Dan's school, cheering for Jake Vallory's team and was concerned about Dan's vision. She is still part of the Brawlers and sometimes helps out with Bakugan Interspace. Her role has decreased from protagonist, to secondary, and now just a Minor character. She helps Jake with his first battle, in episode 4, making it the second time she teaches a fellow Subterra battler how to brawl (the first was with Mira, when she brawled Gus). She also revealed to Jake the reason why she wanted to be like Dan is because he was strong, but his battle style wasn't her way of battling and that caused her to find her own way of battling. In episode 10, the Battle Brawlers hired her to keep Brawlers from diving in to Bakugan Interspace. Two episodes later, she watches over Linus when he is on bed rest. In episode 12, she was taking care of Linus. Once he discovered that his partner was gone forever, he started crying. This made Julie very worried. In episode 13, Zenet copied Julie's appearance and voice to trick Dan into giving her Drago and The Element. She makes another appearance in episode 22 and this time she talks with Koji during the beginning and end of the episode and sees Stoica. When Stoica disappears she wonders where he went and why he was here in the first place. During the finale she appears to be talking to Dan's mom, and is glad when Dan and the others return home. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Julie made her first appearance in Mechtanium Surge when she was shown in an image along with Runo and Dan when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers. Julie is the host of Bakugan City as seen in Evil Arrival but has not been seen battling. She was seen in Wiseman Cometh ''watching the brawlers battle against Wiseman. Later she appeared in ''Enemy Allies, when she tried to take information about Wiseman out of the Battle Brawlers, and later she reported the battle of the Battle Brawlers with their new Battle Suits. In Battle for Bakugan Land, she convinced a Subterra Damakor named Damdos that the bond between the Bakugan and the humans is worthy of protecting. She appeared in Gunz Blazing, still insisting on convincing the Battle Brawlers to talk her about about Wiseman. In The Eve of Extermination, she was seen reporting on a helicopter about the actual status of Bakugan City and how their habitants escaped because of their fear of being annihilated by Mechtavius Destroyer and hoped that the Battle Brawlers had a plan. And later, at the end of the episode, she was seen relieved because of the fact that the Brawlers once again saved Bakugan City. In Doom Dimension Throwdown, she is seen reporting and celebrating the one-year anniversary of the Bakugan's arrival to Earth. At the end of the episode, she tells Runo and Mira that she, like them, is worried about the Brawlers since they took off without telling any of them. As they prepare to look for them, Mechtavius Destroyer shows up and destroys Bakugan City, killing everyone inside. The previously mentioned event were reversed in Blast from the Past when the Brawlers went through the Current of Time. The scene that was going to take place at the end of Doom Dimension Throwdown continues at the beginning of Beginning of the End. Julie flies off with Mira to Volcano Island to witness and report on the battle between the Brawlers and Mechtavius Destroyer. In End of the Line, after the defeat of Mechtavius Destroyer, she and the Brawlers head back to Bakugan City to celebrate with Dan. When Dan doesn't show up, Julie says "she's so hungry she could eat her own hair". Bakugan She is a master of powerful direct attacks and uses the Subterra attribute in battle. Her usual game plan in battle is to launch stronger and stronger attacks until her opponent cannot fight anymore. Julie's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Hammer Gorem. In Gundalian Invaders she helps Jake defeat Mason in the fourth episode. *Subterra Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) **Subterra Hammer Gorem (Evolved Guardian Bakugan-Evolved in episode 29) *Subterra Tuskor *Subterra Rattleoid *Subterra Manion New Vestroia *Subterra Hammer Gorem Trivia *Julie is the only Brawler (on New Vestroia) that didn't have a battle against a Vexos, if you don't count her helping Mira battle Gus in Unmasked. *Since becoming a Subterra master Julie has given helpful advice to the main Subterra brawler of New Vestroia and Gundalian Invaders to help them battle against another Subterra brawler. She helped Mira brawl against Gus who was the second best brawler in New Vestroia and she helped Jake battle Mason who defeated him in his first battle. *She shares some characteristics with the two main Subterra brawlers in the next two seasons such as: Julie and Jake's names both start with the letter "J", and they are both Subterra brawlers. *In the Japanese version Julie spices up her speech with English words and phrases, making her way of speaking different from the other characters. *Julie's new outfit in Mechtanium Surge makes her resemble Mei Ling from Metal Gear Solid. *Billy refers to her as "BakuBabe", which apparently angers her. Battles Julie is a decent brawler for her record and, while she does use brute force sometimes, she shows her strategic side by giving Subterra brawlers encouraging and level-headed advice. Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:The Top Ten Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Subterra Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge